


Unfinished business

by Lady_Anarchy



Category: Super Science Friends (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate History, Character Death, Friendship/Love, Sad, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 20:44:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18106115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Anarchy/pseuds/Lady_Anarchy
Summary: Edison makes his way to Fords winter home. To tell him something he never got the chance to. It looks like he'll have to wait a little longer.





	Unfinished business

**Author's Note:**

> I orginally wanted to draw out this story but I knew it would take far to long. So I opted for a song fic. The song is unifnshed business covered by Mumford and sons.

Edison arrives at the front of the Henry Ford's winter home in fort Myers. It's strange, seeing the wind blow the branches but not feeling the breeze. He burst through the door of his friends home shouting of a headache, and to stop what he was doing to come and see him.

 

-Just give me a second, darling, to clear my head.  
-Just put down those scissors, baby,   


Making his way up stairs to the bed room.

 

-On the single bed.

 

He knew it was late but he had to see him. The trip was long and he hadn’t known how he got there but didn't care.

 

-The sand in the hourglass is running low,  
I came through thunder, the cold wind, the rain and the snow,

 

Opening the door to find Henry still up and facing out the window to view to moon.

He looks peaceful at first.

 

-To find you awake by your window sill,  
A sight for sore eyes, and a view to kill.

 

It has been so long since he was up and able to see him. Edison was shocked at the look of grief on his friends face. The light of the moon illuminating the present age of his thinning hair.

 

-I broke down in horror at you standing there,  
The glow from the moon shone through cracks in your hair.

 

He had waited this long and couldn't take it much more. He burst out his open confession of longing. His hands covering his heart, of fear that it may jump form his chest right there.

 

-I shouted with passion "I love you so much",

 

Even stranger still. His hands felt of ice, cold and clammy. I feeling unknown to him.

 

-But feeling my skin, it was cold to the touch.

 

But Henry quietly asked the sky of his whereabouts.

 

-You whispered "Where are you?",

 

What was that, had he gone blind. Or had he simply not heard him. Neither answers seemed  correct. It was his unfortunate realization that Henrys questioned wasn't meant for him, but the heavenly figures of which he believed in.

 

-I questioned your doubt,  
But soon realized you were talking to God now.

 

Henry clutched a papers in his hand so tightly. Knowing it where to have something to do with him. Being right he glimpsed it to see that it was indeed a letter proclaiming his death.

 

-But you've got blood your hands and I know it's mine,

 

Edison became frantic learning that he had not overcome his sickness. Trying anything to get the attention of his friend.

 

-I just need more time

 

Running over to a record player that sat in the corner. Offering to play anything if he can get his friend to join in with him once more. To pull Henry out of this depression he was in.

 

-So get off your low, let's dance like we used to.

 

He noticed the moons light becoming brighter and beckoning him to come forth and finish his last goodbyes.

 

-And there's a light in the distance, waiting for me,

 

Stubbornly he refused, standing back by Henry's side.

 

-I will wait for you

 

Leaning down to lock eyes with Henry. Placing a hand softly on his face. He begged him to notice that he was not gone. And if he could only leave a kiss so he'd believe him too.

 

-So get off your low, let's kiss like we used to.

 

But Henry's eyes burned past him, looking at his reflection. Turning round, he felt fear ping at his heart. Henry clear and visible in the reflective silver, but he wasn't.

 

-I looked in the mirror, but something was wrong.  
I saw you behind, but my reflection was gone.

 

A thick fog like white smoke only visible to him. Could only be the Reaper, appeared by the mantle of the fireplace.

 

-There was smoke in the fireplace as white as the snow.

 

Its Gastly voice from the behind, called Edison to join him. Edison unmoved watched Henry reach a hand into his jacket.

 

-A voice beckoned gently "Now it's time to go".

 

Pulling out something made of glass. Henry began to weep. Tears falling from his eyes as Henry called out Edison's name. Sobbing a regretful apology and requesting forgiveness.

 

-A requiem played as you begged for forgiveness.

 

At Henry's heartbreaking pleases, Edison snaped. Waking away the Reaper's hand form him in a fierce motion. Facing the darkened robed creature and raising his voice to threaten the omnipotent being.

 

-"Don't touch me!" I screamed,

 

He could feel tears wishing to form in his rage but they refused to fall as he refused to be moved from this earth.

 

-"I've got unfinished business.”

 

The Reaper and Edison watched Henry clutching the glass object in his hands. Edison now realizing what it was.

 

\--But you've got blood your hands and I know it's mine,

 

Edison takes steps toward Henry. His eyes don't leave him

 

-I just need more time

 

He reached forward, placing a hand on his friends side. As Henry keeped sobbing gripping the glass tighter.

 

-So get off your low, let's dance like we used to.

 

The Reaper faded back to the light smoke, forever present forever waiting.

 

-And there's a light in the distance, waiting for me,

 

Edison did not acknowledge the presence, keeping his focus only on Henry now. An unmovable object forever by his side.

 

-I will wait for you

 

Henry bought the glass up to his lips, and pressed a soft kiss to its cylinder like shape. This moment is the closest the two will ever be, until death comes for Henry as well. For now let him have this vial. Edison can wait a little longer.

 

-So get off your low, let's kiss like we used to.

 


End file.
